<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If life was made of moments by freshcreationgarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874133">If life was made of moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden'>freshcreationgarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benrook week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't decide what we dream, we can decide what we wake up to</p><p>Day 4:honesty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benrook week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If life was made of moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is reference to into the woods song, moments in the woods.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is quite difficult go find a quiet place in a wedding reception. Not a single place left out of someone’s eye. Its either a drinking relative, a tagalong date or someone trying to rub elbows. Never enough room. Its much easier to go into the gardens in the evening. The venue was big enough. All the rituals and traditions done and over with. The ones that needed him at least.</p><p>Sitting at a bench, hidden by a fountain, a rather romantic place pretty beautiful. Perfect for someone who wanted to be alone. He would be lying if he did not admit to drink it in. </p><p>“Gumball?” interrupted Ken’s thoughts</p><p>“Hey professor-“ he was caught off guard by the rather large wig and tiny top hat on top, which professor paradox removed the hat, and revealed a little compartment hidden in the fabric by a set of buttons filled with gumballs. </p><p>“No thank you.” Ken replied, a tad disgusted.</p><p>“Your loss. You know why I keep them?” He popped one into his mouth.</p><p>“They take long to decay”</p><p>"Yes but also because they are sweet. You don’t see me with hardstack. Bleh” Both had agreed previously that hardstack was only to be eaten upon necessity.</p><p>“But at this rate you teeth will decay faster” he had a short smile with his comeback.</p><p>“I see you are far off from the festivities, but your entering teenage years so I get it, you want to get away from the festivities for a bit.” There was a slight chill in the air “ I saw your father, he seems to be enjoying himself.”</p><p>“Don’t you stay away from all this personal stuff?” Ken asked.</p><p>"Aside from asking you the same, I have found many issues could be resolved through proper communication ” Paradox pointed out. “congratulations by the way.”</p><p>“On what?” Ken was thrown off by the sudden congratulations.</p><p>“Well it seems you have gotten everything you wanted from your father. Not going to lie, I’ve taken a peek at my protégé now and then and I see your father has taken far more interests in your life. He calls more frequently, you have plenty of siblings now. And I believe the children of divorces enjoy what is called double holidays. Bit not really since your parents were never married in the first place” He looked to the young man, looking down still with a large frown. He took out a tiny piece of paper.</p><p>“Do you recognize this date?” Ken recognized it but only vaguely</p><p>“Not really?”</p><p>“Hadn’t paid attention to the vows? Come on now, go there, find Rook Blonko’s profile, glitch or burn it and they will never meet”</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>“Your right, what was I thinking? go back and stop him from getting the omnitrix.</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>“That will mess up the timeline!”<br/>“Well how else will you have your parents get back together, that’s it go back and stop yourself from going back in the first place<br/>“ITS NOT FAIR. IT WON’T HELP, AND IT WON’T CHANGE ANYTHING!” it came out quite a bit louder than he had wanted.</p><p>"I didn’t bring it with me, but when I get home, I’m giving you the spanner gear. Spanners done. All I did means nothing, okay.” Tears streamed down his face. “I just wanted them to stop fighting. To love each other, to make it feel like I was not some mistake. And if you say no one is here for a reason I swear…”</p><p>“Sport, I’m the most unreasonable thing out there.” the older man continued. “I’ve thought about going back and stopping myself from becoming this in the first place. Live a normal life. But aside from paradox I asked myself how far to go. The day of, when I accepted the offer, when I hired Hugo, stopped myself from pursuing science. But then I realized something. I would only have chance to do it right. But a million more to get what I needed. </p><p>“You would have to keep going back further to be sure.”</p><p>“Living in the past-Super easy but never fun.”</p><p>“But for a couple moments…”</p><p>“Life is not filled with moments, though. For all the wishing, you hsve experienced two lives, ons more than mist people have.”</p><p>“Do you think I did a stupid thing?"</p><p>“You did a thing.” Paradox answered. “whether it was stupid or not is often out of our hands. Ask your father, he knows all about that. Actually, ask anyone. Kiddo, if its worth anything, I’m happy you exist and I’m sure your parents are too if you ask them. Your siblings and relatives. Your friends. I use my situation to make peoples lives better, but I really don’t get to choose who benefits really. Whether agree with what you did is something I cant make judgement on, I had all thd time to teach you. And I think I will. So come a couple days or weeks, I will go over my experiences and what I know. So don’t go thinking just because your action didn’t go the way you planned, doesn’t mean it was not worth it. “</p><p>“But I just stood in the way, I was always in the way.”</p><p>“You made him reevaluate what he wanted. He saw you as a hero first then had the joy of finding out you were his boy. In spite of it all, he made sure you were born, nit because of what you did, anyone could be spanner, but he wanted you and we have been happier ever since. Look!”</p><p>Ken, no longer crying, noticed his family, biological and not looking for him, calling out for him. </p><p>“They love you. They don’t resent you. And look at all of them, without you, they would have never found happiness. Feel free to tell them what I told you.” Paradox really should havr saw what followed coming.</p><p>“I’m talking to Professor Paradox.” Ken alerted his father and quickly shot a smug grin to Paradox. They both walked towards the family, one a little more embarrassed with their attire than the other. </p><p>“My gift is a gumball. You two will have to share. I implore it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>